Spectra Phantom
, formerly Keith Clay (original version: ), is a former major villain (although he is portrayed more as an anti-hero) and Dan Kuso's former main rival in Bakugan: New Vestroia, the eldest and only son of Professor Clay and the older brother of Mira Clay and a member of the Battle Brawlers. He is the former leader of the Vexos organization, until he betrayed them for his own interests. He has a devoted servant who remained by his side even after his betrayal of the Vexos, called Gus Grav. He wears a red mask, battling with the Pyrus attribute. He used the Bakugan Trap Metalfencer, and is partnered with Pyrus Helios MK2. Spectra returns in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge as the new Darkus battler for the Battle Brawlers and is partnered with Darkus Infinity Helios who changed from Pyrus to Darkus. He is 4 years older than his sister Mira. Appearance Spectra is a man with a long blond hair that is often spiked up. His Vexos outfit mainly comprises his iconic red mask and red leather coat decorated with black feathers. Underneath, he wears tan pants and Gakuran-like outfit fastened by gold Ouroboros motifs. He also wears ankle-high boots and white gloves. Spectra's iconic red mask covers the upper part of his face. A small, blue iris appears on a black eye socket, the iris vanishing when the mask is removed and appearing with a red glow when the mask is put back on, he only has one eyehole on the right side while he has no eyehole on the left. The mask might have a computer in it, because it beeps in recognition when Spectra puts it on. Because of this imposing appearance that compliments his brutal brawling techniques; Spectra earned the title of "Glacial Blaze" '[氷の炎 (''Koori no Honoo)] in the Japanese version. He occasionally takes off his feathered coat during his time with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. Prior to becoming Spectra Phantom; he has a wavy pink hair of the same hue as his father. He wears a very casual outfit comprising of a white sleeveless shirt with gold motifs and blue pants. In Mechtanium Surge, he changed his attribute from Pyrus to Darkus. Spectra still keeps his blond hair but he changed his hairstyle slightly. To reflect his new attribute specialty, he wore a black mask of equal length and black version of his original outfit from New Vestroia, with the edges are ripped lined and purple tones. Personality Spectra Phantom Spectra is cruel and uncaring, serving as an enigma for a majority of Bakugan: New Vestroia. This causes those affiliated with him to constantly contemplate the anti-hero's wants, desires, and intentions, and even his true self, as seen when Mira starts to believe he is her long-lost brother and when Shun questions Spectra's true purposes during the New Vestroia evacuation. He is willing to do whatever it takes in order to attain victory, as seen by his shameless activation of Forbidden Ability Cards. He also is power-hungry, first seeking to rule all of Vestal and later seeking and try to harvest the power of the Perfect Core Energy from Drago and desiring his Helios to become the Ultimate Bakugan. He is confident, and sometimes even overconfident, in his abilities, not even the least bit intimidated by any opponent. Spectra is lastly shown to get carried away during battle, beginning to scream and laugh evilly, or even insult his opponents. Even his Guardian Bakugan, Helios, acts with Spectra's same mannerisms. Spectra is also very cunning, able to trick opponents easily and lead others into tempting situations when attempting to convert someone over to his cause, as seen when he first shows Gus Grav "true power." He is also unafraid to make threats or even take hostages, as seen when Spectra threatens Dan with Runo's life. Spectra calls Apollonir as an "old Bakugan" and even an "old fool". Despite his great cruelty, however, and no matter how much of a greedy traitor he may be, Spectra is not without his more "human" emotions, either, as he still feels connected to Mira and even begins to miss Gus when he is believed to be dead. He also does the right thing from time to time, aiding Dan in evacuating New Vestroia when the threat of the newly activated BT System arises along with previously helping Mira free Ace, Shun and Marucho in Beta City. All in all, however, Spectra is only loyal to himself, as he betrays the Vexos to pursue his own goals and refuses Dan's several offers to team up. The loss to Dan Kuso in their final battle finally causes Keith Clay to see the error of his ways. While Spectra Phantom is no longer Keith's main identity, Keith does put on the mask from time to time after joining the Resistance, especially in battle. While Spectra now fights only for the Resistance and is more than willing to protect Mira without hesitation, he still retains some of his antagonistic self's mannerisms, particularly his menacing grin and ruthless tactics in battle. After he enter the Vexos Motherpalace, Spectra calls Zenoheld an "old man" and believe that Zenoheld is an even bigger fool than his son Hydron. Keith Clay Before becoming Spectra, Keith was very attached to both his father and Mira. He even spent time training her to use Bakugan. He even felt a strong connection to his sister when he became the antagonist. He was finally able to see the error of his ways, abandoning the name Spectra and reverting to the way he used to treat Mira. While he was not trusted after his redemption at first, Keith soon became a brother-like figure to his old rival Dan Kuso. He retained his alter-ego's craftiness, using it on several occasions to aid the Brawlers. Description Spectra Phantom once had a goal of creating the Ultimate Bakugan. He is actually the brother of Mira Clay and the son of Professor Clay, although he said that they were no longer father and son. After his defeat in his final battle with his biggest rival, Dan Kuso, Spectra decided to become a member of the Bakugan Resistance and reverted to the name of his original persona, '''Keith Clay. Having realized the error of his ways, Keith abandons his mask and the identity of his alter ego. Helios MK2 remains his partner, and they both do what they can to aid their new allies. While Keith puts his mask and Spectra's old outfit back on when he enters battle, specifically during the processes of helping Helix Dragonoid find an appropriate Battle Gear and in the final battle against King Zenoheld, he now has control over his alter-ego and remembers where his allegiances now lie. He reunites with his thought-to-be dead servant, Gus Grav, during his battle with Zenoheld. After the final battle with the King, Keith becomes a brother-like figure to Dan, staying with Mira while his old rival returns to Earth with friends Shun Kazami and Marucho Marukura. Biography Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia First Arc Spectra Phantom is a major antagonist and was first seen engaged in battle with Baron Leltoy. His Pyrus Helios (or Viper Helios) facing off against Blade Tigrerra. She was easily defeated and taken to Prince Hydron, by whom she was frozen and became a statue. This event and Spectra's cruelty would haunt Baron for some time. Angered by the repeated losses of the Vexos members he sent out, Spectra was forced to take matters into his own hands. Thus he proceeded to join in on Dan Kuso's on-going battle with Gus Grav. This caused Dan to struggle until Shun Kazami came to his rescue, Shun defeating Gus while Dan conquered Spectra. It was after Drago experienced a massive power surge via Helios's taunts about Tigrerra that Spectra started to show a small hint of betrayal, stating that he wouldn't let the magnificent Drago become a play thing, meaning that he wouldn't give it to Prince Hydron if he captured it. Spectra, along with Gus and Lync Volan, trailed after the Brawlers and arrived on Earth through a Dimensional Transporter, taking Runo as his hostage and offering Dan an ultimatum: join the Vexos or risk Runo's safety. The Brawlers split up to pursue their foes, Spectra revealing that he is actually against Prince Hydron's rule and wants to team up with Dan to take him down. In a show of good will, he released Runo. Mira's suspicion of Spectra being her brother Keith only rose because of this action, as she believed that he infiltrated the Vexos to free the Bakugan. However, it is learned that Spectra and Gus only wanted to take down Hydron so that Spectra could succeed the role of ruler of the Vestals. Meanwhile, Dan refused to believe Spectra's intentions, and Alice soon warped in using Masquerade's warp card. She took Spectra, Gus, and Dan back to the lab, where Dr. Michael sent Spectra and Gus back to New Vestroia. Unfortunately, the transporter needed to be repaired before another trip could be made. This left Spectra, Gus, Lync, Mira, and Baron trapped on Earth. During her time stuck on Earth, Mira battled a stranded Gus on the bet that if she won, Spectra would remove his mask, while Mira would fight with the Vexos against Prince Hydron if she lost. Mira planned on fighting Spectra himself, but Gus intervened, and Spectra allowed it. Mira won, and Spectra removed his mask, revealing himself to be Keith Clay, much to Gus's disapproval. Spectra left Mira in shock about the fact that her worst enemy was really her brother, Keith Clay. Spectra later showed his true colors as a cruel and uncaring person when he activated a Forbidden Ability Card in order to capture Drago. He was told by an old fortune teller before his battle with Dan that his fate would be terrible if he continued on his chosen path, which he shrugged off. The second time he saw her, she said his fate was worse than before, Spectra shattering her crystal ball in response. He then went on to challenge Dan as planned, the Forbidden Ability allowing him to successfully obtain Drago. Spectra later used the power of the Forbidden Cards to push Drago to his limits in his second brawl with Dan, the boy seeking to regain Drago from the antagonist. He teamed up with Apollonir to do so, throwing the Bakugan into Drago's body, thus freeing him from Spectra's grasp. However, Spectra did not seem to be angered at the loss, saying to Gus that he had collected all of the data he needed from Drago, which he later used to create Cyborg Helios. Spectra later convinced Mira to join the Vexos and trapped Dan and the others in an electrical cage so they would not go back to New Vestroia. Unfortunately for Spectra, they escaped and took Dr. Gehabich's Dimension Portal. However, only Dan and Baron could go back, as they were the only ones present with Gauntlets. Spectra helped Mira free Shun, Ace, and Marucho in the depths of Beta City, saying only "You are in my debt, Mira", ''while Baron and Dan were brawling Shadow and Mylene. This gave him a level of distrust among his peers, especially Mylene. He and Professor Clay upgraded and changed Viper Helios into the Ultimate Cyber Bakugan. Spectra also battled Mira and came out victorious, forcing her to stay loyal to the Vexos. She later went back on her word by throwing the brawl with Ace and Dan, making Spectra visibly angry for the first time. Spectra then found Dan outside of Gamma City and decided to challenge him in an attempt to eliminate Drago so Cyborg Helios would be the only Ultimate Bakugan. He then proceeded to use the powerful Maxus Helios against Drago by taking some Bakugan meant for Prince Hydron to use on Helios. After Vestal Palace's Dimension Controller was destroyed by the power spawned during the brawl, Spectra and Dan engaged in Gauntlet Combat. Before the palace exploded, Gus and the Bakugan that Mylene threw out, Brontes and Elico, saved him. He and Spectra then fled to a distant part of the dimension to plan for their next move. He and Gus are both labelled as traitors by the Vexos after leaving them for dead. Second Arc Spectra now had every Bakugan the Vexos had thrown out. He worked with Gus Grav to force the Bakugan to evolve, using the Forbidden "Chaos Ability X" Ability Card to force evolution upon them, the two well aware that the evolution process induced by the Card could also remove the Bakugan's soul (This only happened to Brontes, as Volt Luster would discover in a later battle with Gus as we can see in ''Brontes' Betrayal). Mega Brontes, Elico, and Premo Vulcan were included in the process, evolving into Alto Brontes, Blast Elico, and Rex Vulcan. Now that Spectra was no longer allied with the King, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance had two enemies, the Vexos and King Zenoheld himself after the six Attribute Energies while Spectra himself sought and try to obtain the Perfect Core Energy from Drago to make Helios the Ultimate Bakugan. Spectra later returned and took on Dan Kuso, Marucho Marukura and his sister Mira Clay in a brawl. Although he defeated Marucho and Mira, Dan eventually went on to defeat him. Spectra later jammed the system that allowed the Vexos to transport to Vestal and then went to Klaus von Hertzon's mansion in search of the Brawlers. Finding only Klaus himself present, the two exchanged remarks, and Spectra left. Helios MK2 wanting revenge on Cross Dragonoid, Spectra beamed Dan up into his ship and challenged him to a brawl. However, Dan was victorious once more. Afterwards, Spectra and Gus promised to accompany the Resistance to the Vexos' palace. Spectra seems to have a change of heart, referring to Dan as his friend in thanks for enlightening him. He later goes to the Command Bridge and talks to Gus about an anonymous source that gave him information. He reveals shortly that by using data on Bakugan evolution, he planned to bring out even further power from within the Bakugan. After the party arrived at the Mother Palace, Spectra stated that the Resistance was on their own in shutting down the BT System. Spectra and Gus then appeared in front of King Zenoheld and the rest of the Vexos. After being accused of several treacheries, he warned King Zenoheld to stay away from the Resistance. Something Spectra did not plan for by making this venture, however, was the inevitable defeat of Gus when the "lapdog" challenged King Zenoheld to avenge his master. After approaching his father, Professor Clay, Spectra offered him to join him in exchange for the complete Bakugan DNA. Professor Clay refused and said that he didn't even consider Spectra his son anymore. Afterwards, Spectra soon formed a temporary alliance with his rival Dan Kuso to avenge his fallen comrade, as the BT System was getting in his way of creating the Ultimate Bakugan. Although the duo had Battle Gear within their arsenal and Prince Hydron had been defeated, they still lost to King Zenoheld due Professor Clay's activation of the final level of the trap field they were standing upon. After the Pyrus Attribute Energy was absorbed and the BT System began to activate, Spectra helped the Resistance launch a full scale evacuation of New Vestroia using his ship to transport all of the Bakugan to Earth. However, Shun Kazami speculated that Spectra was only helping for his own purposes (Spectra desires to create the Ultimate Bakugan, but if all the other Bakugan were destroyed by the BT System, his Ultimate Bakugan won't be so "ultimate"). When time began to run out and the Resistance decided to bail out while they still could, Helios MK2 left Spectra and confronted Drago about staying to evacuate the remaining Bakugan. The two then decided to head off and destroy the BT System together. After Cross Dragonoid evolved into Helix Dragonoid by absorbing the Attribute Energies, Helios MK2 and Spectra once again became Dan and Drago's rivals before leaving New Vestroia. Spectra soon challenged Dan to a final battle to see who was "Number One". He, however, lost and admitted he should "be working with the best instead of against the best". Thus, Spectra and his Helios MK2 joined the Resistance. Spectra removed his mask and outer coat, happily reuniting with his sister Mira and reverting to the name of his original persona, Keith Clay. It was also revealed that Keith had begun to miss his partner Gus Grav, and how Keith had obtained his Battle Gear was found out. Keith decided to get Dan and Drago a Battle Gear, but to do so, he needed to engage Dan in battle again in order to test if the Battle Gear in question was right for Drago's body. He put his mask on once more, becoming Spectra yet again. He then challenged Dan and Drago in Bakugan Interspace, finalizing JetKor as Drago's Battle Gear. When Mylene Farrow and Shadow Prove infiltrated Marucho's House to get the Battle Gear and Phantom Data, the Resistance managed to ambush them. But when Mylene held Mira hostage, Keith said that he'd give them the data and not to hurt her. He led them to a room, managing to trick them into Bakugan Interspace. Keith then challenged them to a brawl. He (as Spectra's disguise) and Mira defeated the duo (destroying Mylene's Aquos Macubass and Shadow's Darkus MAC Spider), but when Mylene tried to send them to another dimension with a Death Bomb, the Bakugan Interspace collapsed, trapping everyone inside. Keith and his sister Mira managed to escape, but they were unable to save Mylene and Shadow. Despite the Brawlers' plan to leave in the early morning to defeat King Zenoheld once and for all, Keith left on his own and challenged the King himself in the guise of Spectra, later with the help of Gus Grav, whom Spectra was shocked to see alive. Zenoheld also revealed the Alternative Weapon before the end of the battle. At that time, the Bakugan Resistance arrived, and they will attempt to destroy the Alternative with the help of Keith and Gus. As the fight continued, Keith and his sister Mira managed to find a way into the Alternative by blasting a hole into it via Keith's Helios MK2 and his new Battle Gear, Zukanator. They found their father, who wished to protect his creation. When the others Resistance members managed to destroy the power reactor of the Alternative, they also managed to escape, but Professor Clay was trapped behind and left behind when he saved Mira from being crushed by falling debris. The group reluctantly returned to the Vestal Destroyer as the Alternative blew up with Professor Clay, Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld either inside or within the explosion's range. The Vestal Resistance, along with Gus Grav bid farewell to the Human Resistance members as they all returned to their own homes. The Resistance members all promised they would see the Battle Brawlers again someday. In the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 (Final Fury in the English Version) he is shown to live his old life with Mira. She hands him a glass of juice and he receives it happily as she smiles at him. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Spectra and Infinity Helios return in Interspace Under Siege, having received Marucho's distress SOS call and arriving in Bakugan Interspace via a Dimension Tunnel. He reveals that he and Helios had to change to Darkus in order for Helios MK2 to evolve into Infinity Helios. He then assists the brawlers in helping to rid Bakugan Interspace of the Chaos Bakugan. In A Hero Returns, Zenthon appears but Drago couldn't control him and, because of that, attacks all the Brawlers' Bakugan, included Infinity Helios. Spectra seems disappointed and sad about Dan's attitude and leaves the interior of the Bakugan Interspace. In Unlocking the Gate, Spectra and Helios go to Gundalia on the Vestal Destroyer and help the Brawlers defeat the Chaos Bakugan, Mag Mel and Razenoid for good using the BakuNano Bombaplode. He then leaves with Helios to go back to Vestal, telling Dan to contact him anytime. In Interspace Armageddon, Spectra and Helios helped the Brawlers escape from Bakugan Interspace by attacking the remaining Mechtogan and summoning his own Mechtogan, Slynix, to help in the battle. Helios and Drago fused their powers to stop Mag Mel from coming into Interspace when his Mechtogan created a portal. He also bought Dan and Drago time to leave Interspace as the Mechtogan enemies tried to attack Dan and the weakened Drago, but was trapped inside Bakugan Interspace as a result. Dan and the rest of the Brawlers believed that he didn't make it out alive, and Dan got upset about it. In Dark Moon, the Vestal Destroyer appeared with a silhouette of Helios on it, meaning that they managed to escape. He helps the brawlers battle Mag Mel with Gus Grav alongside him, and even allows Helios to merge his powers with Taylean to fight off the Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans. He also gives Shun a Bakugan Battle Suit, Blasterate, for Taylean to use to break Razenoid's shield. Helios also unveils his own Battle Suit: Doomtronic. In The Final Takedown, he with Helios, Gus, and Rex Vulcan, attack many Mechtogan and Razen Titan using the BakuNano Bombaplode. He awaits Dan and Drago after they defeat Mag Mel and take flight to Earth, and congratulates him for saving the Earth and the whole universe. Games Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Spectra is the primary antagonist in the video game Bakugan: Defenders of the Core. The first time the player can play against him in story mode, the player appears to win by knocking out Helios, but the next cut scene shows Spectra winning the overall battle by forming Maxus Helios and taking Drago. The player battles Spectra a total of three times in story mode; the first against Helios, the second to win back Drago, and the third to defeat Maxus Helios and win the game overall. Bakugan Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Pyrus Viper Helios (Guardian Bakugan) **Pyrus Cyborg Helios (Upgraded Guardian Bakugan, specifically upgraded in Brotherly Love) ***Pyrus Helios MK2 (Further upgraded Guardian Bakugan, specifically upgraded between Reunion and Spectra Rises and upgraded again in BT: The Final Battle for Battle Gear compatibility) *Pyrus Metalfencer (Bakugan Trap) *Silver Twin Destructor (Battle Gear) *Gold Zukanator (Second Battle Gear) *Pyrus Maxus Helios / Maxus Helios MK2 **Pyrus Fencer (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Ultimate Weapon) **Subterra Scraper (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Ultimate Weapon) **Aquos Leefram (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Ultimate Weapon) **Ventus Klawgor (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Ultimate Weapon) **Haos Spindle (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Ultimate Weapon) **Darkus Foxbat (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Ultimate Weapon) *Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid *Pyrus Vexos Dragonoid (Originally Neo Dragonoid) *Subterra Coredem (A digital clone used only once in Fusion Confusion to test Drago) *Copper Rock Hammer (Coredem's Battle Gear, then used by Jake Vallory during Gundalian Invaders) *Ventus Hawktor (A digital clone used only once in Fusion Confusion to test Drago) *Silver Swayther (Hawktor's Battle Gear, then used by Shun Kazami during Gundalian Invaders) *Aquos Akwimos (A digital clone used only once in Volt's Revolt ''to test Drago) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Darkus Infinity Helios (Guardian Bakugan) *Silver Bombaplode (BakuNano) *Darkus Slynix (Mechtogan) *Darkus/Pyrus Mutant Helios (BakuMutant fused with Titanium Dragonoid) *Darkus/Ventus Mutant Helios (BakuMutant fused with Taylean) *Darkus Doomtronic (Battle Suit) *Ventus Blasterate (Given to Shun) *Subterra Blasterate (Given to Paige) Trivia *Spectra is the only Brawler who used Battle Gears with all three attributes. *Spectra is very similar to Marduk from the [[Bakugan Battle Brawlers (video game)|''Bakugan Battle Brawlers video game]], as they both wear masks with one visible eye showing, have similar outfits, and are voiced by the same actor (Dan Petronijevic) and both have a strong connection to their Bakugan. Now in Mechtanium Surge they will both be Darkus brawlers. *Spectra's design is similar to Phoenix in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is interesting to note that Phoenix made his debut before Spectra (in the Japanese version) and therefore may have visually inspired him. Also, the character Jack from Metal Masters resembles his clothing preferences. *He resembles Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII in many ways like his current age (as of Mechtanium Surge), his spiky blond hair and lifeless blue eyes. *He and his partner Gus Grav are the only two brawlers in Bakugan: New Vestroia to use more than one attribute (excluding Maxus pieces). *Spectra seems to have been trained in hand-to-hand combat, as shown when he fought Shadow Prove in Mylene's Meltdown. His fighting style might be a reference to the Dragon Ball Z anime series, particularly his wall maneuver. *He and Ren Krawler are the only former antagonist to eventually become one of six main members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. *Of all the main members of the Battle Brawlers, Spectra is the oldest, being 21 in Mechtanium Surge. *Unlike in Bakugan: New Vestroia, where his mask had only one visible eye, when he was a Pyrus Brawler and a major anti-hero in that season, Spectra's new mask in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge has visible eyes on both sides. Battles Anime Even though Spectra is one of the ten most skilled brawlers in the show (Dan Kuso, Barodius/Mag Mel, Masquerade/Alice Gehabich, Spectra Phantom, Shun Kazami, Marucho Marukura, Klaus von Hertzon, Gus Grav, Anubias, Sellon) and possesses a very powerful Bakugan, many of his battles have been losses. Note that Zenoheld cheated using the Vexos Trap Field during the brawl for the Pyrus Attribute Energy, and the others have been against the best brawler: Dan Kuso. His loss against Dan and Shun Kazami was due to Gus' rather weak brawling and against Dan the fifth time because it was a 3 on 1 brawl. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Former Villains Category:Vexos Category:Vestals Category:Great Articles Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Darkus Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Pyrus Users Category:Male Category:Villains